


Thunder in my heart.

by deathbydaya



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Insecure Magnus Bane, Light Angst, Lightning - Freeform, M/M, Phobias, Protective Alec, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbydaya/pseuds/deathbydaya
Summary: Magnus Bane, an 800 year old warlock, is afraid of thunder, good thing his shadowhunter boyfriend is there to comfort him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, i have no idea what im doing.

Alec sighed, his day had been particularly stressful and irritating, with his mother around he'd hardly gotten anything done while under her icy gaze.

The wedding was weeks ago and there had still been no progress with his mother about how he wasn't doing this to tarnish the Lightwood name and that infact he did care about the glittery warlock.

With Magnus on his mind he was even more determined to finish up his work early, because looking for a rogue vampire is never as fun as it is when he's with his boyfriend. Alec ran his hands over his face, getting frustrated that their leads werent getting them anywhere, which meant even longer that he'd have to stay at the institute, and its not like he doesn't love his work, because he does, it's just that some jobs are better than others.

Isabelle must have noticed his annoyed facial expressions because she put a sympathetic smile on her face, "Don't worry big brother, we'll finish up today's work soon."

Alec sent a smile back to her, hearing that just made him more determained to work faster. 

Jace's face lit up, "Guys this is a really good lead, shall we go now?" He asked Alec.

"Yeah we dont want to lose it and have to start over."

And with that they set off to god knows where, he's guessing an abandoned building of some sort as that's usually where they find these vampires.

As they neared the destination a few raindrops started falling, Alec groaned, "Great, because this wasn't bad enough without the rain."

"Come on Alec, have some fun!" Jace said, laughing with Clary.

Frustrated, Alec snapped, "Jace this is a mission, not a party."

Jace shut up and continued walking before halting suddenly, "It's in there." He said in a hushed tone, pointing to a construction site, before drawing a soundless rune on himself with his stele.

The rest followed suit, realising their runes weren't ready yet.

After they had done that they made their way into the site, ready for a bloodbath, but then seeing only one vampire crouched over a dead mundane, grimacing, Alec drew his bow out a pierced the vampires head.

Jace then wasted no time to run over and put a stake though it's heart.

"Well, that was easier than expected." Izzy said with a confused look on her face.

They all hummed in agreement, a bit shocked. Still they check the perimeter and see that it really was the only vampire.

"Finally we can go home, it has been a very long day." Clary said, with an exasperated sigh.

Alec actually agreed with her and says his goodbye's, deciding he's not spending a minute longer than he has to.

"By the way, have fun having to deal with mother about the dead mundane." Alec says with a smirk before rushing off, laughing at the groans he hears.

As Alec was making his way to Magnus' he heard the loud crack of thunder following a bright flash of lightning.

Sighing, he pulled his jacket hood up over his head and ran the few blocks even faster, really needing to see Magnus now, it had been about a week since he last saw him and every minute more was torture.

Spotting Magnus' loft, Alec let out a shaky breath, still a bit apprehensive about coming over without an invitation but that's why Magnus gave him a key.

Making his way up the steps, Alec took a moment, still amazed that he had a boyfriend let alone a key to his loft. He got his key out and let himself in.

As he entered, another crack of thunder went off, and then the lights started flickering before fading completely. Alec groaned again, grabbing out his witchlight. It did its job, illuminating the whole room he was in.

"Mags, are you here?" Alec called out, hoping he didn't come here for nothing.

Just as he was about to leave, Magnus came out of the bedroom, Alec smiled, before noticing Magnus' makeup was smudged and his eyes slightly red.

"Alexander, what a pleasant surprise."

Magnus had a big smile plastered on his face but Alec could see that it didn't quite reach his eyes, worried he asked, "Magnus what's wrong?"

"What ever do you mean Alexander, would you like a drink?"

Alec could tell that he wasn't getting answers so he accepted the offer, so Magnus made his way over to the drink cupboard and grabbed out god knows what, but as he was pouring the drinks, the biggest crack of thunder came through, shaking the ground.

Magnus visibly jumped, dropping the glass he was holding, watching it fall the the ground and smash.

A whimper came out of Magnus and his whole demeanour changed from confident to much smaller.

Rushing over, Alec grabbed hold of his boyfriend's hand, "Mags what happened?" He asked calmly before leaning down to pick up the glass. 

After he had thrown it out he went back to where his boyfriend was, only to see he wasn't there. Panic filled him before realising he had to be in a different room of the apartment.

Alec decided to go to the bedroom first, he tried opening the door only to realised it was locked.

Knocking softly, he muttered Magnus' name through the door, only to get a small "go away."

"Mags I can't help you unless you open the door babe." 

He heard the patter of feet and knew that the petname worked on getting Magnus to open up. The door swung open and Alec smiled at Magnus before seeing the tears running down his face, which made his heart sink.

Lifting a hand up, Alec wiped the tears from underneath his boyfriend's eyes, "What's wrong.."

Magnus forced out a small laugh, "Honestly darling, it's nothing, I'm being silly."

Alec leaned down to give the other man a soft kiss, then reassuring him that he doesn't care how big or small his problem is, that he'd always be there.

As a flash of lighting came through the windows, something came across Magnus' face, almost an anxious look.

Before he could question further, another bang ripped through the sky, though not as big as the last one, Magnus seemed to have the same reaction.

"You're scared of the thunder.." Alec realised, finally adding everything up.

"I know it's stupid, I'm the high warlock for angels sake!" Magnus said, backing away from Alec, "If you want to leave you can, I mean you must be embarrassed by being with someone with a fear as stupid as that."

Magnus turned around and sat back on the bed, holding himself while rocking, Alec realised that this was more than getting jumpy.

He made his way over to the bed, "Magnus Bane, listen to yourself, why would i ever leave you over something like this?" He asked softly.

"Because i'm meant to protect you! And how am i meant to do that if i can't even think properly in a storm!" Magnus shouted, tears gathering in his eyes.

As if to prove his point, he cowered into the blankets when the thunder cracked again.

Alec felt a pang of sympathy for the older man, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to him, he wrapped his arms around Magnus' body, holding him against himself, "Magnus, my Mags, please do not think like that, I'm your boyfriend too, I can protect you sometimes too." 

"But-" 

"No buts, let me help you for once."

Magnus obliged, still unsure but knowing that his shadowhunter was stubborn.

"Now, I'll be right back, i promise." Alec said, giving Magnus a quick kiss before sprinting into what Magnus could only assume was the entertainment room.

Moments later, Alec came back through the door with an ipod and two sets of earphones, "Put these in Mags."

Magnus did, unsure of what this had to do with anything, while Alec went and closed the blinds.

Laying down, Magnus momentarily closed his eyes, letting a simple yet soothing melody flow through his ears, before feeling a set of arms snake around his waist.

Magnus turned his head slightly, giving his boyfriend a sweet kiss, loving the feeling of his lips against his own. 

"Thankyou." Magnus said, with a genuine smile. Alec hugged him tighter in return.

In the midst of the storm, Magnus Bane no longer felt scared, in the arms of his boyfriend, he couldn't feel safer.

 


End file.
